


love and drugs

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: what happened the night the twins got back on crack





	

Despite the shouting match, they end up finishing the bottle of wine. And another. They find a bottle of tequila under Dee’s sink. They’re starting to get stupid drunk by the end of the third bottle of wine, but they’re still riding high on the energy of the night so they keep going.

It's near midnight when the conversation turns to drugs. It's not an unusual topic for them: Dee and Mac were fighting about amphetamines two days ago.

“Fuck, I miss crack,” she says abruptly.

“Yeah,” Dennis agrees. “Why don't we get some then?”

“Well, shit, Dennis. How the hell are we gonna get crack? Roxy’s dead and I don't feel like spending an hour driving around some shitty neighborhood looking for some guy to sell us drugs.”

There's a moment of silence and Dennis starts to look guilty as hell.

“....I might know a guy.”

“You dick! I knew you still smoked crack!”

“Do you want me to text my dealer or not, Dee? You seem pretty ungrateful right now.”

“Fine, asshole. Text your fucking dealer, please and thank you.”

“Was that so hard?”

Dee shoves him and walks away

.....

Dennis texts his dealer and, after an agonizing two-hour wait, they’re finally outside the guy’s seedy apartment. Dennis has his wad of twenty dollar bills fresh from the ATM stuffed in his back pocket and Dee has an impatient look on her face.

As they wait for the dealer, Nick, to let them in, Dennis wonders if the trip to this shithole was worth it. It's cold outside and there's a cop car down the block and it’s 2:30 in the morning and he's waiting here to buy drugs from a man that keeps a gun on his kitchen counter.

The door opens and Dee and Dennis step into Nick’s dimly lit apartment. He has friends over and they're sitting on the couch quietly watching the new visitors. “Over here,” says Nick, ushering them towards the kitchen. There's a baggy with a couple of rocks of crack in it sitting on the corner near Nick’s gun. Dennis reaches for the bills in his pocket without taking his eyes off the drugs

.....

The first hit is electric: that warm, full body rush that is almost as good as the first time he smoked, but not quite. _Why did we ever stop_ , he thinks.

Dennis turns to his sister and sees her exhaling a giant white cloud. She closes her eyes, and her normally tense face relaxes until she looks almost peaceful.

He closes his own eyes and concentrates on the high, lets himself appreciate a rare feeling of content for once instead of his usual numbness.

When Dennis opens his eyes again she's looking at him. Dee's gangly and awkward and her face is kind of weird but she's _beautiful_ and he's drunk and he's high on crack. He's not thinking when he leans to kiss her. Surprisingly, she doesn't push him away. Instead, she yields to him, letting him kiss her and put his hands on her waist.

Dennis feels his sister moan into his mouth, and almost he’s startled by how into it she is. Sober Dee would be disgusted by this, but she’s high and drunk too, otherwise this wouldn’t be happening. He’s startled, too, when he notices that he's getting hard in his pants.

Dennis reaches for the top button on her shirt and tries to undo it. He's drunk enough that he's having trouble, so Dee swats his hand away and unbuttons it herself. She tries for the next button and gives up quickly, deciding to push him back into the couch instead. Dee stands up and nearly trips trying to get her pants off while Dennis reaches for his belt, because, if this is happening, the two of them are going all the way.

He pulls his dick out and gives it a few strokes while Dee watches. She climbs into his lap and then...

He's inside her. He's actually fucking his sister. He's so drunk it barely registers that he should be disgusted by this. Instead, all he can focus on is the pleasure.

Dee's enjoying it too, judging by the look on her face and the sounds she's making. She's got her eyes closed: maybe she's imagining somebody else beneath her. So, he closes his eyes too.

When Dee lets out a small huff, his eyes snap open. She's got a look of frustration on her face. His high from the crack is fading and he can tell hers is too. They're just two drunk idiots fucking now, and neither one is gonna get off.

Without warning, Dee slides off of him and struggles to collect her clothing from the floor where she left it. She stomps into her bedroom, trying her hardest to slam the flimsy screen doors behind her while Dennis lies dazed on the couch.

He's nearly fallen asleep by the time she reemerges.

“Put your dick away, asshole. Let's get high.”


End file.
